


You can be my chocolate bunny. I'll start by nibbling on your ears and save your behind for last.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang decorate eggs together</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can be my chocolate bunny. I'll start by nibbling on your ears and save your behind for last.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/tagged/ask

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Geoff muttered as Ray handed him a paint brush. Ryan rolled his eyes as he brushed past him, leaning over Geoff to pick up an egg.  
"Don't act like we're forcing you - you can go watch TV if you want." Ryan suggested as Ray offered him a paintbrush as well. He took it with a smile and a cheeky kiss to Ray's cheek. Geoff sighed at his boyfriend's words. He couldn't watch the TV because none of his boys would sit and watch it with him and so it wasn't nearly as fun.  
"Yeah well none of you are saying that you'll join me either." Geoff muttered as he angrily grabbed for an egg. He heard Gavin gasp, half expecting it to crack like all three of the ones he'd handled. Michael had ended up getting so frustrated with him that he'd forced a pouting Gavin to put his neck egg in an egg cup.  
"Because unlike you, we're getting into the easter spirit." Jack murmured under his breath.

  
Geoff rolled his eyes at him, half tempted to knock the egg he was holding out of his hands. But that would be too mean, especially because Jack seemed to be so dedicated to decorating his. His lips were pursed in concentration in a way that Geoff couldn't help but stare at and wish he could just lean over their table and kiss them. Jack's eyes were trained on the delicate lines he was painting onto the egg, hand held steady as he used the brush to create a neat, pretty pattern. Jack did not go crazy with colours or attempt to draw a face or some other comical thing onto his egg. He was silent as he painted with pastel paints, occasionally dropping the paint brush to sweep the hair out of his face. Geoff noticed with amusement that he'd managed to get paint on the side of his index finger and thus brushed it into his hair. Geoff couldn't help but stare at the small, pastel blue speck that it left there. It was because of all of this that Geoff refrained from ruining Jack's hardwork.

  
Ray was equally as quiet but his design wasn't as simple as Jack's. Geoff glanced at Ray's egg, held delicately between Ray's fingers as he chewed on his bottom lip. Geoff had never known him to be one to dabble in art and yet the rose he so carefully drew across the egg's pale shell told him otherwise. He'd etched the lines with black paint, squinting and bringing the egg closer to draw the more precise details. Geoff watched as he gently painted the stem with dark green paint, adding small thorns on the sides. Geoff was impressed. His eyes followed Ray's hand as he dipped the paintbrush in water, pulling it out again and playfully flicking it at Michael. Geoff laughed as Michael swatted at Ray but his amusement was quickly replaced with despair when the swat nearly sent Ray's egg flying. Luckily, Ray held onto it annd the egg did not join Gavin's mess on the floor where he'd yet to clean it up. Geoff was relieved by this as, much like Jack, Ray was known to lose his calm when he'd tried hard on something only for it to be messed up. He just wanted Ray to be happy.

  
Unlike Jack and Ray, Ryan had decided to make a joke of the egg decorating. Instead of a pretty pattern or a delicate drawing Ryan had painted the majority of his egg brown. Geoff, at first, couldn't quite work out what it was no matter what angle he looked at it from. It was only when Ryan began to fill in the various patches he'd left in a cream colour that Geoff understood.  
"Ryan, you sick fuck." He said at the man, shaking his head in disgust. Ryan looked up from his work to stare at Geoff.  
"What? Don't go critisizing my work, Ramsey. Concentrate on your own." Ryan scolded as he returned to his egg with a smirk. Geoff idly wondered if they should ban him from minecraft, the mad king Ryan joke seemed to be getting to his head. Geoff snickered to himself as he thought about whether Ryan would eventually want to call them all Edgar. Than he shivered at the thought of that coming into play during sex and Geoff promptly shut off his brain.

  
Michael's egg was an attempt. He had tried and that was all that mattered, Geoff decided. Michael had wanted to draw a sword upon his egg, a metaphorical nod to his warrior persona. To Geoff, it looked like a silver snake with a hat upon its head. He did not say this to Michael, however, who looked just slightly too adorable as he painted the background of his egg. Geoff was distracted by the way Michael's auburn curls slipped from the top of his head and fell onto his forehead, bunching up there and urging Geoff to brush them away. He didn't so as not to pull Michael from the serene state he was currently immersed in. Geoff wondered how someone who cursed and screamed for his paycheck could become so serene and relaxed so easily. These two states Michael found himself in were like two different sides of a coin and Geoff loved them both dearly. But there was just something in the way Michael smiled faintly to himself as he covered his egg in blue that made Geoff wonder how he'd been lucky enough to be in a relationship with somebody like Michael.

  
Geoff didn't have much help when it came to deciphering Gavin's design for his egg. He frowned as he tilted his head to look at it. There was one big yellow blob with a slightly smaller blob of the same colour above it. To the sides of the larger blob of paint were two more elongated blobs. It was only when Gavin gave the poor thing eyes that Geoff realised what it was. Gavin had stuck with an easter theme and painted a cheek. The chick's eyes were lopsided, dripping slightly thanks to Gavin's excessive use of paint and now its beak wasn't quite on centre either. Geoff thought it was cute, at least. But the chick didn't even come close to being as adorable as Gavin who was concentrating so hard Geoff thought he might break. Gavin's pink tongue slid easily between his lips as he hummed to himself, tilting his head around the egg cup Michael had forced him to use. He'd tried removing the egg once. Michael had immediately snatched it back and put it back into its egg cup prison and, unfortunately for Gavin, now the chick had one extremely long wing and a stubby one. Geoff felt a little sorry for the lad.

  
"Geoff?" Michael asked curiously as he finally stopped glaring at Gavin. Geoff snapped from his chance, smiling softly at Michael.  
"Yeah, Mikey?" Geoff answered cheekily. He knew Michael hated the nickname but for once he did not mention it, instead frowning down at the egg in Geoff's hand.  
"What are you doing to your egg?" Michael questioned and it was then that Geoff remembered he'd supposed to be creating his own easter design. When he looked down, however, it seemed that he had absent-mindedly done it anyway. Geoff couldn't remember going for some paint but his egg was now covered in splotches and wavy lines of orange paint. He laughed at the mess he'd made, shrugging when Michael raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I'm painting it Michael, duh." Geoff replied sarcastically and Michael let it go with a roll of his eyes. Ryan snickered at Geoff's egg but didn't say anything about it to him.  
"Is everyone done?" He asked and was answered with several nods.

  
Ryan gathered a few egg cups together for everyone, minus Gavin, and took each of their eggs induvidually. He placed them gently into the cups and took them to the living room to line them up on the coffee table. He smiled proudly at them, eyes scanning each and every one and slipping his phone from his pocket. As he held it out, Jack came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist.  
"What are you doing?" He murmured as Ryan snapped a picture. Ryan turned in Jack's arms.  
"Taking a picture and saving an image of the eggs in their glory before someone, most likely one of the lads, ruins it." Ryan explained. Jack scoffed.  
"What do you mean by one of the-" Jack never finished his sentence thanks to the sound of eggs smashing. They heard Geoff laugh manically and Ray snickering before Michael.  
"Gavin! You idiot!" Then there was a soft thud followed by a cry of pain and then soothing words to follow that. Ryan smiled as Jack muffled his laughter into his shoulder.  
"Ah, I see."


End file.
